Agony
by setyavvati
Summary: Levi mungkin prajurit terkuat umat manusia, namun dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit semacam ini, tak lantas membuat nuraninya tak tergerak.


**Agony © UchihaMaya**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

.

Levi tahu, pilihan yang hadir dalam hidup tak melulu hitam dan putih wujudnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka abu-abu, membuat siapapun perlu berpikir ulang ratusan bahkan ribuan kali untuk mengambil keputusan.

Ia bukannya tak pernah membayangkan hal-hal seperti ini terjadi, hanya saja akan lain cerita antara angan dan kejadian sebenarnya. Ia bisa beranggapan ia siap menerima dan memilih, namun interferensi perasaan kadang kala sangat sulit untuk dicegah.

Ia adalah perwujudan dari manusia paling realistis yang pernah ada. Ia jarang sekali ragu dalam mengambil keputusan. Baginya menggorok leher orang untuk menyelamatkan rekannya adalah hal yang tak perlu banyak dipikirkan. Secara impulsive tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perlu menunggu instruksi otaknya.

Selain itu, menjadi bagian _Survey Corps_ membuatnya paham, kehilangan adalah hal yang begitu lumrah. Mereka berjalan bersisian dengan kematian. Tapi tentu saja ia, Levi Ackerman, menolak mengecap kematian tanpa berjuang lebih dulu.

Karena ajakan Erwin dahulu, ia bertahan untuk bertarung. Ia memang lebih suka keluar dinding untuk membunuh para titan daripada diam didalam dinding, seperti ternak yang menunggu dipanen kapan saja. Levi membuang pemahaman itu sejak dahulu.

Namun bukan berarti _Survey Corps_ menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuknya. Setelah kehilangan Farlan, Isabel, Levi _squad_ , Mike, dan banyak rekannya yang lain, membuat ia makin berang dan ingin menghancurkan makhluk bernama titan itu.

Sekali lagi ia keluar dinding. Ekspedisi yang entah keberapa dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan lagi, entah kali ini rekannya atau dirinya.

Bagi Levi, memilih antara hidup dan mati untuk dirinya sendiri lebih mudah. Toh ini hidupnya, ia lebih dari tahu tak akan ada yang menangisi kematiannya.

Ia menatap Erwin yang terbaring, komandannya, orang yang menariknya dalam pertarungan ini, orang yang dalam penilaian Levi lebih pantas hidup daripada dirinya saat ini, orang yang Levi percaya akan membawa kemenangan umat manusia. Namun takdir berkata lain, Levi terlalu kuat untuk ditumbangkan para titan dan Erwin malah terbaring antara hudup dan mati.

Disisi lain, ia tak bisa mengabaikan Armin. Levi tahu, Levi paham, sejak kedatangan bocah itu dalam pasukan, ia tahu dialah manusia yang mampu mengimbangi Erwin. Dan jika suatu saat Erwin mangkat, maka Armin-lah yang bisa menggantikannya.

Dan disinilah tragedy itu. Satu diantara dua. Yang satu hidup dan membiarkan yang lain mengecap kematian yang dingin. Erwin atau Armin. Levi harus memilih.

Ia bisa bilang bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan orang yang bisa berguna untuk umat manusia, hanya saja ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang berontak. Ia ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Sama seperti bocah-bocah itu, Levi punya sentiment yang sama. Namun ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Armin mati begitu saja.

Dilema itu nyata, pergolakan batin yang ada dalam diri Levi gemuruhnya lebih keras daripada ucapan Eren atau siapapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Namun, keputusan itu harus dibuat.

"Menjauhlah!" Levi memerintahkan. "Aku akan membiarkan Erwin memakan Bertold disini!"

Terasa berat dan lega secara bersamaan. Tenggorokannya perih seperti habis menelan batu. Wajahnya kaku, semuanya terasa sulit.

Mereka semua menjauh, air mata lagi-lagi tumpah, bukan miliknya. Karena bagi Levi, tangisan tak ada gunanya, air mata tak bisa membawa yang mati hidup kembali.

Pilihan harus ditentukan, musuh bisa kembali kapan saja.

Namun saat Erwin sadar diantara sekaratnya, Levi tahu, ia akan kehilangan komandannya, sahabatnya, orang yang selama ini ia percaya bisa membawa kemenangan umat manusia.

"Dia sudah pergi." Bisik Hanji.

Levi memandang wajah tenang Erwin, ia tak tahu emosi macam apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Ia merasa hampa.

Namun tugasnya tak lantas selesai dan sumpahnya belum terpenuhi. Meski sekarang ada bagian dari jiwanya yang terkoyak, remuk, hancur, pertarungan masih panjang.

Seperti kata Erwin, ia masih hidup dan mempunyai tugas untuk memastikan pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia.

Levi bersumpah untuk mewujudkannya.

.

 **Fin**

.

Isinya ngawur. Saya nulis ini bayangin betapa galaunya Levi plus mengenang komandan kesayangan saya dan suami tercinta(?), Erwin Smith. _Rest in Peace, Chief, i still love you._


End file.
